1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eye pillow with which the eyes and the area around the eyes are cooled at a temperature that is not damaging or irritating or warmed at a steam temperature that is not damaging or irritating in order to alleviate and improve eyestrain, the main cause of which is dry, burning eyes, and thereby provide comfort by relaxing, refreshing, etc., and induce a pleasant sleep.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people complain of eye fatigue (eyestrain) in today""s stressful world flooded with information. Dry eyes as a result of operating a VDT (visual display terminal), such as a computer terminal, driving an automobile, watching television or videos, playing video games, studying, reading, etc., are one of the main causes of eyestrain. As a result of the eyes staring and blinking very few times while operating a VDT, etc., the eyes become bloodshot, the accommodation muscles around the eyes become over-strained, and there is an increase in the amount of evaporation of tears, which are an important protective component of the surface of the eyes, and the eyes thereby become dry. The environment in which a VDT is operated today is generally air-conditioned and in a state of low moisture and therefore, the eyes easily become dry. This probably exacerbates eyestrain due to dry eyes.
Furthermore, many people now wear contact lenses that float in tears on the cornea. Therefore, there is a possibility that the cornea will be scratched by a contact lens when the eyes become dry, particularly in persons who secrete few tears. Dry-eyes causes not only eyestrain, but also the other problems.
Moreover, mental stress accumulates with long-term OA operation, etc., and causes an unstable mental state and insomnia, etc.
Eye drops, application of cold towels or steam towels to the eyes, etc., are used to treat eyestrain. Moreover, eye pillows are also being used to apply the appropriate weight to the eyes and the area around the eyes and provide relaxation and induce sleep.
Eye drops are effective against dry eyes, but the preservatives that are added to eye drops for shelf life can actually cause new damage.
On the other hand, it is possible to provide the eyes with cool or warm moisture that is safe using a cold towel or a steam towel, but they cannot be easily used and they cannot necessarily be used anywhere and at anytime.
Methods that use chemical energy, such as the heat of neutralization of acids and alkalis, the heat of hydration of inorganic salts, the heat of oxidation of metals, such as iron powder, etc., to heat water to generate steam are methods of applying steam to the eyes. However, even though steam is easily generated by these methods, it is difficult to control the temperature of the steam and there is a problem with direct application in terms of safety.
Cold packs that use a water-containing agent and a heat-absorbing agent that reacts with water to induce an endothermic reaction are known as a method of cooling the eyes. Nevertheless, the main purpose of product development of cold packs was either how to bring the temperature of the pack itself to a low temperature or how to prolong the cold insulation time and they cannot effectively alleviate eyestrain or stress when applied to the eyes for a short period of time.
Moreover, even though the purpose of the eye pillow is to alleviate stress and insomnia, this effect is actually only felt by some people.
The object of the present invention is to easily and continuously apply the moisture in a safe way as with a steam towel or a cold towel to the eyes and the area around the eyes while applying an appropriate pressure to the eyes and the area around the eyes in order to prevent stress, insomnia, etc., due to dry, burning eyes and overuse of eyes, which cause eyestrain and other problems.
In order to accomplish the above-mentioned object, the present invention provides an eye pillow applied to the eyes and the area around the eyes whose total weight is 50 g or more, comprising a steam-generating unit that uses chemical energy and wherein steam at 50xc2x0 C. or lower is released from the surface of the eye pillow that is applied to the eyes and the area around the eyes.
It particularly provides an embodiment wherein the steam-generating unit can be attached to or detached from the eye pillow body as needed and further, an embodiment wherein a cooler that uses chemical energy can be attached to or detached from the eye pillow body as needed.
The eye pillow of the present invention uses chemical energy in its steam-generating unit and therefore, it can provide steam to the eyes and the area around the eyes at any time and easily when compared to providing steam to the eyes and the area around the eyes using a steam towel. Moreover, the steam temperature that is released from the surface of application to the eyes and the area around the eyes is kept at 50xc2x0 C. or lower and therefore, it can be used comfortably and safely.
Moreover, total weight of the eye pillow of the present invention is 50 g or more and therefore, it can apply the appropriate pressure to the eyes and the area around the eyes. This pressure and providing steam have a synergistic, relaxing effect to induce a pleasant sleep.
Furthermore, by means of the embodiment with which the steam-generating unit or cooler that uses chemical energy can be attached to or detached from the eye pillow body as needed, one or both of the cooler and steam-generating unit can be attached to provide cold or warm steam, or both, while applying the appropriate pressure to the eyes and the area around the eyes in accordance with the eyestrain properties, preferences, sensation of effects, place of use, etc., of the person using the eye pillow. Consequently, by means of the eye pillow of this embodiment, it is possible to obtain a sensation of effects without restricting the properties, preferences, and place of use.
Moreover, when an aromatic component is used in the eye pillow of the present invention so that the eye pillow is fragrant therewith during application, the effects of the present invention can be enhanced even further.